Alaka'i Foley
Alaka'i Foley (b. May 7, 2046) is a mutant-atlantean hybrid, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Oliver Foley and Lana McKenzie, and the grandson of Elixir, Crystal Summers, the Atlantean King Namor and Marrina Smallwood. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2057 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Dracomon, and a bearer of the Crest of Truth. Alaka'i is a member of the Foley family, the Summers family, the Grey family, the McKenzie family and the Atlantean Royal Family. 'History' Early Years Alaka'i Christopher Foley was born on May 7, 2046 on Hawaii and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the oldest son of Oliver Foley and Lana McKenzie. He is of English, French and Japanese heritage. Alaka'i is the older brother of Zachary and Isabella. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Alaka'i is an Omega-Level mutant. His telekinetic energy signature is violet, and whenever he uses his powers a violet Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Alaka'i possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Alaka'i is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Alaka'i has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Biokinesis: Alaka'i is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. Thus, he is theoretically capable of rewriting someone's genetic structure at will. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches, allowing him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. He hasn't reached his full healing potential yet. Currently he is capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity - he tends to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. He may eventually develop enough control of his powers to manipulate the human genome, altering eye, hair and skin colour, implanting physical characteristics or even reactivating dormant mutant or atavistic genes. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Alaka'i may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Alaka'i's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Alaka'i is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Alaka'i can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Alaka'i does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Alaka'i dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Alaka'i is proficient in three nature transformations, Earth, Water and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards earth chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based jutsu without hand seals. Alaka'i is also very experienced with water-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest water jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Alaka'i possesses a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. By using this power, he can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Alaka'i may even stand and ride upon his crystallised constructs. He has shown to be able to use one-handed seals similar to Haku, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation. It is stated that he can crystallise moisture in the air, therefore giving him an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. Medical Training: Alaka'i's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Oliver. With his excellent chakra control, Alaka'i had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin. In his training to become a medic-nin, Alaka'i had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' Combat Skills: ' '''Physical Prowess: ' '''Chakra Chakra Control: Early in his training, Alaka'i discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Alaka'i possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Alaka'i possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Alaka'i is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Alaka'i has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Roxas) and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Oliver Foley, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Alaka'i has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Philip holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, and a member of the Generation X, Alaka'i is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Alaka'i is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Alaka'i is trained and excels in astral combat. Master Archer: Gifted Surfer: Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Due to his mingled bloodline of Atlantean and human breeding a number of natural dependence and unique vulnerabilities has occurred. Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Alaka'i's physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Alaka'i's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Oxygen Imbalance: Alaka'i has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Pollution: If Alaka'i is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Alaka'i carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Dracomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Alaka'i carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Truth around his neck. This allows his Dracomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Alaka'i purchased an ?" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2057. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Foley family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Biokinetics Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Earth Release users Category:Crystal Release users Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2046 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Metal Mimicry Category:House of Cyclops Category:Crest of Truth Bearers Category:Yang Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Atlanteans Category:McKenzie family Category:Fish Mimicry Category:Zoopaths Category:Radiation Immunity Category:Royalty Category:English Category:Gryffindors